


His Shadow

by SinNotAlone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, collaring, hard kink with a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinNotAlone/pseuds/SinNotAlone
Summary: The weight of the world is heavy on Jack's shoulders. It's too much for Jack to bear alone, so Gabe helps by taking control. It’s a change that will free Jack and allow him to be nothing more than Gabe’s possession during their time together.





	His Shadow

“You sure?”

“Jesus, Gabe. How many times are you going go ask that?”

Gabe narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. “I don’t want to start this only to stop a month later. That’d wreck both of us.”

“Yes, I’m sure. I waited a week, just like we agreed. I'm as sure now as I was seven days ago.” It’s hard to keep the irritation from bleeding into his voice. Jack’s a patient man, but to say that the past week tested his patience would be an understatement. Each day dragged on, minutes seeming like hours. The way that his stomach clenched and his heart raced whenever he thought of it just fed the anticipation.

Gabe is perfectly steady. His eyes express that mix of warm empathy and cool judgement only he manages to pull off. “I wanted you to think about it because this isn’t some empty gesture. It’d only be a stupid piece of jewelry then. It wouldn’t make a fucking difference.”

“When you asked, my heart stopped. Not because I was scared, but because I wanted it so much,” Jack explains.  

The burden is so heavy, so hard to bear. One person can’t shoulder the duty to protect so many. Maybe this way, he won’t have to carry it alone. It’s gotten bad enough that Jack can’t even let go when he’s with Gabe, the only person he could ever be himself around. To not even enjoy his time with Gabe, that broke him. But if they formalize things, maybe it’ll be easier to submit. Maybe it’ll finally quiet his mind, when he’s Gabe’s completely.

“I know you want it, but I’m not sure you know exactly what it is that you want,” Gabe says. “It’s always been different for us. With everyone else you’re that big tough guy. With me you’re small in spite of your size. But this is more than that.”

Gabe takes a seat on the couch. He wraps his fingers around Jack’s wrist and pulls until Jack is standing between his spread legs.

Jack sighs. “I think I’m capable of making this decision.”

He’d never had to put on that exhausting alpha male persona around Gabe. From the first time they fucked, with Gabe pinning him down, pressing his face into the mattress so he could barely breathe, it has always been clear—Gabe is in charge. But Jack kept hoping that Gabe wanted more, wanted it all.

“Things will change. You’re giving up control, and I can tell you right now, you’re not always going to like the things I tell you to do. You may be first in command in the public eye, but in private, you belong to me.” Gabe smiles like he’s relishing the prospect of Jack’s discomfort.

Jack swallows. His gaze drops to Gabe’s lap as he gives his consent. “I know... I want that. I want you to have that, have... me. No holds barred. No outs.”

Gabe pats the couch cushion next to him. “Sit down, by my side. I want us to be on the same footing while we talk about some of the particulars.”

Jack’s legs feel so unsteady, he doesn’t know how much longer he can stand anyway. He sags into the couch and stretches out his legs.

“We’ll still have regular check ins, as often as we need. But this is the last time we’ll be on equal footing outside of those.” It’s obvious that Gabe’s given this considerable thought, that he's spent the past week with his mind just as occupied as Jack’s.

Gabe places his hand on Jack’s thigh. His warmth radiates through the fabric of Jack’s sweatpants. “This is ownership. I don’t damage my possessions, but I do use them. Just like a new pair of shoes, it’s going to take some time to break you in.”

Jack squirms under Gabe’s hand. His mind flits to all the different things Gabe could mean. “Broken in how?”

“I know your limits, and I’m going to be pushing some of the softer ones. See how far we can take you.” Gabe gives a reassuring squeeze.

“Nothing public,” Jack blurts out, equal parts thrilled and terrified. That’s his hardest limit—and why he needs this so much. To allow him to compartmentalize his public persona when he’s with Gabe.

“Nothing _obviously_ public, but there's more than one way to skin a cat. As much as I’d like to show the whole world who you belong to, I’d never do anything to tarnish your reputation.”

Jack's tense shoulders relax at Gabe’s reassurance.

“Even when you’re out there though, with thousands of people listening to you speak, you’ll be wearing my collar. That weight around your neck will always remind you.”

It’s a soothing thought. He’d just need to touch his neck, trace the hard metal beneath his shirt to feel Gabe there with him.

Jack tries to think of the other limits Gabe is referring to, but there are dozens of things he could have in mind. “What limits are you talking about then? You said before I’d need to be... available, but that was never a limit.”

“I expect to see you naked and kneeling when I open the door. I don’t want to waste time prepping you at the end of a long day. But how will you make sure that you’re available?” Gabe quirks his head to the side, waiting for Jack to falter in his response.

“It’s my job to stretch myself out and and stay plugged on the days when our time off lines up.” It feels like a trick question. Jack _likes_ wearing a plug, so that’s not a limit either.

“Unless I decide you need to be cleaned out first.” There’s amusement on Gabe’s face as he watches Jack react.

“Oh,” Jack chokes out. And there they’ve hit a limit. Damn he hates the cramping, the fearful anticipation leading up to the enema. The only saving grace is the way Gabe pets the little bulge of his belly, the praise Gabe lays on him for doing something he hates.

“I know you don’t like it when I clean you out. But that’s when I mean. About doing things that I like that you might not.”

Jack scrunches his toes against the carpet. “It’s just... uncomfortable. I know you like it. I know it makes it nicer to fuck afterward, but...”

“No buts Jack. I’ll use your mouth and ass however and whenever I like.”

Jack nods, and Gabe laces his fingers with Jack’s.

“But it’s more than just the availability of your holes. I’ll also decide when you won’t have access to your body. When you get to come, that’s up to me. You know the collar’s not the only thing you’ll be wearing.” Gabe brings their hands to press against Jack’s cock, thick between his legs.

“I know. I already agreed to that. I want you to have that.” It was part of the original conversation, that along with the collar would come a cage for his cock. Both of them locked.

Gabe smiles with approval. “That’s the right frame of mind. But it’s going to be more than just sex. That’s not so different from what we’ve been doing for years. You’re used to control over that, but this is bigger.”

Jack scoots closer to lean his head on Gabe’s shoulder.

Gabe releases Jack’s hand and cups his cheek. “Some of it won’t be _that_ big of a deal. Like what you wear when we’re together—and when we’re apart. At home, you won’t be wearing anything unless I give you permission, and even then, it won’t be much.”

Jack’s eyelids sag as he considers the image. “I like that. I like it when you’re dressed and I’m not.”

“You like being exposed like that don’t you?” Gabe smugly states the fact.

The mention of exposure has Jack’s heart stuttering again. “But what about when we’re apart. Wouldn’t that be public?”

“I decide what you wear, or don’t wear, under your uniform. I wouldn’t do it when it would be a distraction—never during a mission of course. But days in the office, those are fair game.”

“As long as it’s hidden underneath.” The thought of something secret, public yet private, appeals to Jack.

“Want you to wear something nice and lacy, something that’ll rub against your nipples and your balls, as you sit in those uncomfortable chairs. You’ll look real pretty for me when you get home and your panties are soaked through.” Gabe strokes Jack’s chest, pinches and twists a nipple.

Jack sucks in a breath at the brief shot of pain. He puffs his chest out to encourage Gabe. “More, please.”

Gabe pinches the other nipple and continues. “I don’t have time to micromanage all your bullshit, and I don’t really want to even if I did. But if tell you what to eat, you’ll eat it and thank me.”

“Hmm?” Jack questions.

Gabe massages the muscle on Jack’s chest. “If I want you to get thicker for me, you won’t question it. You know how much I love your tits. I'd like them to get big enough to fuck.”

“Shit,” Jack whispers.  


“Bet you'd like that too. Slick up your tits and use them until I come all over your face. But you're not quite there yet.” Gabe cups Jack’s chest and presses his tits together for illustration. There's a valley between them, but Jack knows it isn't deep enough for Gabe to fuck, not yet at least.

“Watch your tits grow, day by day, until they’re straining against your shirt.” Gabe licks his lips as he removes his hands.

Jack smooths out his shirt. “What if people notice? My uniform doesn’t hide _that_ much.”

Gabe brushes aside Jack’s concerns. “Like anyone’s going to say anything if the commander puts on some weight. For all they know you’re just stressed and eating too much. But _you’ll_ know why you're getting looks when you change into your gear.”

“God, Gabe.” A flash of heat has Jack blushing all over.

“It seems like at least one part of you likes the idea.” Gabe looks at the tented fabric over Jack’s lap. “Like the thought of me changing more than your clothing, changing your body too? “

“It scares me, but... yeah. I think I do.” Fear and arousal have always been intertwined for Jack.

Gabe tilts his head to read Jack’s face. “You don’t need to be scared. If I want something more permanent, we’ll have long discussion—and a waiting period—before you make the decision.”

Jack gives a wan smile, and Gabe is placated enough to sit back and continue. “We've been putting off getting your tits pierced for a while, so that'll be an easy first step.”

Jack nods. They’ve talked about it but never bothered to carry through with it. He presses his thighs together at the thought of Gabe tugging on the rings. But those rings, that’s something he could remove at any time.

“Piercings aren’t very permanent,” Jack questions.

“There are other things I’d like to pursue... eventually.” Gabe’s voice dips at the end of the statement.

The evasive answer has Jack instantly suspicious. “Like what?”

“Want me to be honest?” Gabe asks and rubs his goatee. “There’s no pressure...”

This time, it’s Jack who studies Gabe, trying to figure out what could make him fidget like this. “Of course.”

“I’d like you tattooed for me. Something big—a chest piece maybe. You’d be so perfect with your tits big and pierced and inked.” The way Gabe says it sounds like an admission of guilt. “Maybe Blackwatch themed. So you’d know that even though you might be head of Overwatch, you aren’t head of anything when it comes to us.”

It’s obvious that the idea is a powerful one for Gabe, based on his reluctance to divulge it. Jack feels that familiar mixture of a sour stomach and a hard cock. He’s pulsing at the thought of making Gabe’s fantasy a reality, at the threat of something so permanent, so obvious. Anyone who saw it would know, and that idea has him prickling with sweat.

Gabe puts his arm around Jack and pulls him against his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “That’s something for the future, baby. Something we’d work up to. And only if you want.”

Jack presses against Gabe, soaking up every inch of his warmth. He rubs his cheek against Gabe’s chest like an oversized house cat.

Gabe runs his fingers through Jack’s hair. “I swear, this is the last time I’ll ask. Now that you’ve heard how far I want to push you, is this still what you want?”

“Want it so bad, it's not even a want. Need it.” It's too much, to be on all the time. To have the public expect so much from him. He needs Gabe to take the pressure off him. Needs Gabe to make the decisions for him.

“Good. Then let’s do this,” Gabe says, his tender touch turning rough, fingers twining with Jack’s hair to pull him upright.

“Strip, then kneel.”

It’s a simple task. Jack’s wearing only an undershirt and sweatpants. Still he takes his time folding each article of clothing and placing them in a neat stack on the couch. His bare skin is so hot that the cool air is refreshing.

He sinks to his knees, less with grace than with gratitude. Standing had his head reeling; kneeling, he feels centered.

“All the way down,” Gabe commands.

Jack isn’t sure what Gabe means. His legs are folded neatly underneath him. When Gabe's boot presses firm against his back, his question is answered. Jack leans forward, the boot forcing him down until his forehead is pressed against the rough carpet.

“Good.” Gabe steps away. Jack can hear the rustle and jingle of the items Gabe is gathering. He can’t see them though, and the curiosity has him buzzing with nerves. Jack holds his breath as he listens to Gabe’s nearing footsteps.

“Up.” It’s a command suited to a pet, and it’s perfect.

Jack is happy to comply. He kneels up and looks around to spy what Gabe has retrieved, but Gabe keeps his hands hidden behind his back.

“Eyes on me.”

Jack suppresses a sigh and looks at Gabe’s face. His eyes are hungry, but it’s the generous hunger of one who will revere that which he consumes.

Gabe rests his hand on the back of Jack’s neck. His fingers bite and soothe in equal measure. “You’ve always looked best on your knees. So strong in front of everyone else, but with me you're so soft. You like being on your knees, baby?”

Jack rocks his hips back and forth as he nods, and Gabe laughs. “The way you try to get a little friction on your cock tells me all I need to know.”

Gabe takes his other hand from behind his back. He holds a thin steel band that shines like a blade in the artificial light. Gabe inserts a small wrench and twists it; the continuous band pops open. He smiles and the apples of his cheeks swell. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Jack takes a deep breath.

Gabe places the collar around his neck, closes the hinge, then locks the collar with the wrench. It’s just heavy enough to be noticeable but not enough to be a leaden weight.

“You look beautiful like this.” Gabe runs a fingertip along the collar. It sits against Jack’s collarbone, low enough that it won’t be visible above his shirt. It’s patently obvious what it is, and Gabe had measured with that in mind.

Jack blooms with the praise, back straight, cheeks flushed, and eyes locked on Gabe’s.

Gabe slips the wrench in his pocket. “Good enough for now. Someday we might want to solder it shut. So you’d have to cut through it if you wanted it off.”

Jack makes a low moan of approval, the finality of that idea entirely appealing.

“Kneel up. You know what’s next,” Gabe says. “You need to be soft, so go ahead and give it one last go before I Iock it away.”

“Thank you.” Jack spits in his hand and wraps it around his cock. He’s so hard it’s painful. Gabe owning him is the only thing he’s thought about while touching himself for a very long time. His hand glides along his length, the friction from the lack of lube a perfect stimulus. He closes his eyes and thinks about Gabe bending him over and belting his ass red, to mark his property. Gabe slipping into his stretched hole and fucking him raw, all the while Jack’s cock strains against the cage.

“Don’t make a mess unless you want to clean it up,” Gabe warns.

Jack rolls his balls in his left hand, then cups that hand around the head of his cock. It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time before his muscles tighten and his climax courses through him, coating his hand in hot come.

“Eat it.”

Jack raises his hand to his mouth and starts to lap up the bitter fluid.

“Look at me.” Gabe whispers it like a threat.

Jack closes his eyes and takes an unsteady breath. Then he opens them and looks up, first at the obvious erection tenting Gabe’s pants, and then at Gabe’s adoring face. Jack starts to lick again, eager to get the task over before the fluid cools and congeals. All the while, Jack battles the instinct to shut his eyes and protect a little of his pride. But there’s no room for pride here.

He spreads his fingers out when he’s finished, so Gabe can inspect his work. “Good boy,” Gabe praises. Jack nearly preens.

Gabe retrieves the cage, then sits down in front of Jack. He runs his hand from Jack’s sweat-slick chest toward his soft cock. He frowns when his hand brushes against stubble. “Need to keep yourself smooth. When you prep your ass, make sure your shaved clean too.”

“I’m sorry.” Jack’s heart sinks. It’s such a minor thing, but he hates to disappoint Gabe. He'd gotten back to their quarters late and barely had enough time to take a quick shower.

Gabe runs a soothing hand along his cock, then lifts it up so he can access his balls. He slips the ring around them. It’s a similar contraption to his collar, with a hinge that allows it to close at the base of his cock. Though Jack just came, the prison Gabe’s locking him in has heat pooling in his stomach. Next Gabe guides Jack’s oversensitive cock into the cage. The steel of the cage is cold, but it doesn’t extinguish the flame that the device has kindled. Gabe fits the cage and the ring together then slips a padlock through the hole where the pieces join.

When Gabe let’s go, the device hangs heavy between Jack’s legs. It’s bulky in a way that he’ll never be able to hide in his underwear—when he’s allowed to wear them. Jack wonders if it will make a bulge in his pants too. If people will be able to notice when he stands up.

“How does it feel? Any pinching,” Gabe asks.

“No. It’s good.” Jack holds the cage in his hand. It’s a bizarre sensation, like he’s holding someone else’s cock. But he knows that’s the point. He is holding someone else’s cock.

“Let me know if you feel anything painful. Otherwise, I’ll take it off to clean and put you right back in.”  

“Just to clean?” Jack knows he shouldn’t sound so desperate already.

“Cleaning has a regular schedule. When you get to come doesn’t. If I think you deserve it, or if I want to watch you do it, then you get to come. Might be twice in one week, might not be for a couple of months.”

Jack knew it would be like this, but he hopes the threat of months between is idle.

Gabe takes the wrench out of his pocket and, along with the key to the cage, slips them onto the chain his dog tags hang from. Jack wouldn’t dream of stealing them to release himself without Gabe’s permission, but knowing that Gabe will be keeping Jack’s means of freedom under his control at all times, that gives Jack a deep sense of satisfaction.

Once he’s tucked the chain back under his shirt, Gabe leans forward and cups Jack’s cheeks in his calloused palms, rubbing circles with his thumbs. He brings his lips to Jack’s and kisses him. It’s just the soft, warm press of lips and the tickle of his goatee—like Jack’s his virgin bride and not a man he just collared and caged.

Gabe pulls back and openly stares at Jack. “You always were too pretty for your own good. That’s what made me want you so bad. Wanted to break something that pretty. See your face bright red, covered in tears.”

Jack feels like his face is on fire. He supposes that just means he’s giving Gabe what he wants.

“So earnest like this, with those wide blue eyes, like you’re about to confess your sins. You were made to be humbled.”

Jack demures, “Gabe...”

“That’s sir.” Gabe corrects.

“Sorry, sir.”

“When we’re around other people, I’m still Reyes, but when it’s just you and me, you won’t be using my name, unless we’re having a check-in. If you need to address me, it’s sir.”

“Yes, sir. I understand. It comes natural when you’re fucking me. But it’ll take awhile to get used to it, when we’re just eating breakfast together.” The realization that this isn’t just for tonight, that it’s for as long as Gabe will have him, is starting to sink in. It’s what he wanted, but fantasy and reality are miles apart.

Gabe pulls Jack to his chest and reclines against the bottom of the couch. “All of this will take some adjusting. Did you think, when we started, that we’d end up here?”

Jack hesitates, then decides that he’s gone this far, what does it matter if he exposes himself completely. “I’d always hoped it would. It took me a while to accept the whole thing. You know, growing up where I did; it didn’t make it easy. But I’ve known for years that this was what I needed. Every time we fucked, it was all I thought about.”

“Years? Why the hell didn’t you say something?” Gabe nearly shouts.

Jack is precarious, on the brink of falling to a pathetic state. “Didn’t want to be needy. Didn’t want you to spend your free time taking care of me. Like you said, neither of us has time for you to micromanage me.”

Gabe releases an exasperated sigh. “It’s not being needy if it’s a real need, Jack.”

Jack lets Gabe pet him before continuing. “I wanted you to be the one who brought it up, then I’d know I wasn’t forcing you to do something you didn’t want.”

“You need to be honest with me Jack. This isn’t going to work unless we communicate.” Gabe gives Jack a sympathetic squeeze.

Jack mumbles his assent to Gabe’s shoulder.

“And what do you want right now?”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Do you really need to ask?”

“Jack...” Gabe chuckles and lets it slide.

“Want you to fuck me. Claim me.”

“Good answer.” Gabe grabs Jack and hoists him to his feet. He kisses Jack, wraps his hand around the back of his neck, and smashes their lips together. His tongue invades Jack’s mouth, hot and insistent. Jack forgets to breathe, just leaves his lips slack and yields to the assault. As quick as it started, Gabe breaks the kiss and leads Jack to their bedroom.

Once they’re through the door, Gabe turns Jack so they’re face-to-face and pins him against the edge of the bed. He puts his hands on Jack’s shoulders and pushes him. Jack falls to the mattress then stretches out, hands above his head, legs spread. It’s takes Gabe barely a second to strip naked and climb on top of Jack. He nudges his knee between Jack’s legs. “Spread wider for me, baby.”

Gabe reaches down to fondle Jack’s caged cock. Jack is half-hard and the cage is growing tight. “Now how does it feel?”

“Weird. Like you’re holding it down. But I like it.”

Gabe’s hand continues its descent; his fingers trail behind Jack’s balls to inspect his hole. It’s well prepped, and two of his thick fingers slip right in. “Good. All ready for me.”

Gabe arranges Jack’s legs so they rest on his shoulders, bending him to expose his hole completely. He lines himself up and sinks in all the way to the root. The fullness as Jack's hole stretches around his cock is so good. Jack bucks his hips to find friction, but the cage on his cock denies him.

Gabe pistons his hips, never one for slow, tender fucking. He looks down at Jack. His chest is heaving and his pupils huge. “Who owns this hole?”

Jack looks back with equal intensity. “You.”

Gabe rests a forearm against Jack’s throat. It’s not his whole weight, but it’s enough that Jack can’t swallow, can barely breathe. The blood in his ears rushes and his head pounds.

“And who own this body?”

“You,” Jack manages to rasp out.

“Damn right. If I want to hurt it, I’ll hurt it. Won’t need any reason besides the fact that it makes my dick hard.” Gabe removes his arm from Jack’s throat and increases the pace of his thrusts. “If you need to be taken down, you’ll stay down until I tell you otherwise.”

Spurred by Gabe’s words, Jack’s cock tries valiantly to overcome the bounds of its cage, but to no avail. He groans in frustration. Gabe claps his hand over Jack’s mouth to silence him. Jack’s eyes widen and the snap of Gabe’s thrusts becomes erratic. With a final long stroke he pulses inside Jack, filling him up.

Gabe slips out of Jack’s hole and collapses, panting. He rolls them to the side, so his chest rests flush against Jack’s back. The brush of his lips to Jack’s neck precedes the warm, wet kisses to that sensitive skin. His hand skims along Jack’s flank and goosebumps form on Jack’s skin. Jack shivers.

“You cold, baby?”

He nods, though his reaction was equally caused by the intimacy of Gabe’s touch. Gabe shifts the both of them to climb under the covers, then he tucks the blanket around Jack.

“That better?” Gabe asks as he drapes his arm around Jack’s chest and pulls him close.

Jack’s voice is thick. “Yes. Thank you. For this. For everything.”

“Thank you for letting me.” Gabe reaches up to finger the collar. “For wearing this.”

Jack’s eyelids grow heavy and droop, but he feels lighter than he has in months—slick with come, collared, and caged.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sinnotalone.tumblr.com)


End file.
